Unlucky One
by MilkyJeanFoxserbug
Summary: ¿Acaso puedes arreglar algo que lleva años muerto?, seguramente lo hubieras olvidado, de todas formas solo fue algo fugaz, un pequeño recuerdo de tu vida como estudiante, tus amigos, los problemas que tenías e incluso un viejo amor. Ese es el problema de Eustass Kidd, desea con toda su alma recuperar el amor del moreno que tanto amo durante sus años en la preparatoria.


El habitual ruido del aeropuerto le estaba sacando completamente de quicio. Había esperado tener un viaje tranquilo, sin interrupciones y con un ambiente silencioso. Quizás podría haber tenido todo eso si solo hubiera comprado un boleto en primera clase. Desgraciadamente estos se agotaron y en vez de esperar al siguiente avión, decidió tomar un boleto en clase turista. Una de sus peores decisiones en la vida. Esperaba que el viaje no fuera tan malo como le contaban sus compañeros de trabajo. Fue horrible, la poca paciencia que le caracterizaba salió a relucir en incontables ocasiones.

¿Qué tipo de personas disfrutaban la clase turista? En su opinión, era totalmente desesperante, pues no solo estaba contando el ruido de los bebés llorando o el niño que pateaba su asiento. Esa era la parte dulce. Lo peor era el servicio de las azafatas. Se portaban de una forma grosera o intentaban coquetearle todo el tiempo, también su mal humor se debía a las pocas horas de sueño que logro tener. Los ronquidos de las personas y las chicas que se recargaron en su hombro una vez se durmieron, el baño fuera de servicio y la comida de pacotilla.

Él no era una persona que gustara de quejarse, pero su vida en Alemania le permitió darse unos cuantos lujos de más, por lo que no soportaba mucho el contacto con personas que perturbaran su ambiente relajado. Agradecía que las personas no se le acercaran en ese momento. Seguramente su cara de pocos amigos era una buena advertencia.

Después de varios minutos quejándose mentalmente de su viaje, camino a través del aeropuerto, mientras cierto aire nostálgico invadía una parte de él. Extrañaba su ciudad. Regresar al lugar donde nació y creció le traía tantos buenos recuerdos, así como malos. Se podría decir que su infancia nunca fue normal, pero dos personas siempre le hacían querer continuar adelante. Su mejor amigo Killer y la persona por la cual se volvía totalmente loco desde preparatoria. Trafalgar Law.

Si, estaba enamorado de un hombre. Eso no le avergonzaba, incluso podría gritarlo con seguridad a los cuatro vientos. Desde niño vio con total normalidad las parejas donde ambas personas eran del mismo sexo, aunque por ese tiempo no comprendía sus verdaderos gustos. Ese tipo de pensamientos inicio como rebeldía desmedida. Se había criado en un orfanato religioso, donde todos los de ese lugar hablaban sobre la voluntad de dios, las cosas que debía hacer, como debía de pensar, las consecuencias de desobedecer y mil cosas más de las que prefería no recordar. Como el adolescente que fue en aquel tiempo, cuestionaba todo. Volviéndolo uno de los chicos problema junto a su hermano del alma, Killer. Incluso para estar en la etapa de la rebeldía, supero los niveles de ello, logrando desesperar a todo aquel que le llevaba la contraria.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la bocina de un auto tratando de llamar su atención. Sonrió de lado al ver al dueño de aquel vehículo. Un hombre de largo cabello rubio le esperaba con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa de diversión. No podía verlo a los ojos por el flequillo que cubría la mitad de su rostro pero sabía que se trataba de su mejor y buen amigo. A pesar de estar bastantes años separados, para Kidd, su amigo lucia exactamente igual a la última vez que lo vio. Los únicos cambios se notaban en él, eran el par de centímetros que creció y su físico, parecía como si hubiera pasado un buen tiempo en el gimnasio levantando lo más pesado del lugar.

–¿Piensas seguir ahí parado sonriendo como bobo, Eustass? – dijo con burla el rubio, de esa forma expresaba lo feliz y emocionado que estaba al ver nuevamente al pelirrojo.

–También es un gusto verte de nuevo – negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba sus maletas, aguantándose las ganas de reírse como desquiciado. Con ayuda del rubio, pusieron las maletas en la parte de atrás del auto y acto seguido subieron listos para partir.

El auto arranco y se pusieron en marcha al departamento de Killer, lugar donde el pelirrojo se quedaría.

–Gracias por dejar que me quede contigo – murmuro algo apenado. Su amigo insistió en el que se quedara en su casa, pero no le gustaba el ser un estorbo o depender de los demás, por lo que originalmente pensaba conseguir una habitación de hotel.

–Ya te dije que no debes agradecer Kidd. Penguin está de acuerdo con esto. Dice que ansía conocerte.

Y ahí tenía otra razón para no irrumpir en el hogar de su amigo. Se trataba de ese chico, Penguin. El tímido pelinegro no era para nada una mala persona, por eso mismo deseaba mantenerse alejado. De alguna forma terminaría arruinando el feliz ambiente que compartía la tierna pareja. Lo único que le hacía no seguir resistiendo el ofrecimiento, era que pronto volvería a Alemania con su compañera de trabajo Bonney.

Cansado de tanto pensar en los problemas que traía consigo, decidió desviar sus pensamientos a algún otro lado... quizás en la verdadera razón por la que había hecho ese largo y tedioso viaje. Regreso a su ciudad solo para ver a una persona en especial y justo en un día importante para ella.

–Kidd, viniste por el cumpleaños de Trafalgar, ¿cierto? – el comentario del rubio acabo con el silencio que reinaba en el vehículo.

–Me conoces demasiado bien, Killer… solo él me haría regresar de tan lejos – soltó un suspiro ante la cruel realidad de su vida. Sin dudar cumpliría lo que el pelinegro le pidiera, pues llevaba tanto tiempo tratando de llamar su atención que se desesperaba. Esta era su última oportunidad para lograr estar con la persona que amaba.

–Deberías simplemente dejar de intentarlo Kidd, llevas desde la preparatoria obsesionado con él. Es momento de que lo olvides, siempre que tratas de invitarlo a salir pasan cosas malas. ¿O ya olvidaste lo que sucedió con la pintura roja? Déjame recordarte que todos terminamos en la sala de castigos y la directora casi te expulsa por pintar a su rata de rojo – le reprendió por los sucesos desastrosos que ocurrían a su alrededor.

–Eso fue hace bastante tiempo. Ya he madurado y la suerte por fin esta de mi lado – se mintió así mismo para tratar de tener más confianza a la hora de hablar con Law.

–Si tú lo dices – el rubio hizo una pausa mientras apagaba el motor y bajaba del auto – Ya llegamos. Será mejor llegar para la cena o Penguin se molestara.

Se estacionaron en el frente de un gran edificio. Se trataba del complejo de departamentos donde vivía su amigo. El rubio saludo al portero de manera formal, para después indicarle al pelirrojo que lo siguiera. Arrastrando el equipaje, subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al pasillo correcto y abrieron la tercera puerta, dejando ver un arreglado recibidor y a un pelinegro leyendo tranquilamente sobre uno de los sillones.

Cuando el chico se dio cuenta de su presencia, dio un pequeño salto y rápidamente camino hacia ellos con una sonrisa nerviosa pintada en su cara. Su rostro era ligeramente cubierto por un gorro, ocultando sus ojos. Abrazo a Killer, se giró hacia el pelirrojo, estrecho su mano y murmuro su presentación.

–Es un gusto Kidd, soy Penguin.

Correspondió el saludo y le devolvió una sonrisa de lado. Una vez que se presentaron, Penguin les había hecho pasar y sentarse en la mesa para cenar. En poco tiempo, tuvo frente a él un sencillo plato de espagueti con una porción de carne a lado.

–Disculpa la cena, pero alguien se equivocó en la hora de tu vuelo y no pude preparar algo más decente – hablo el chico pelinegro, lanzándole una mirada acusadora a su novio, el cual solo negó divertido.

Tomo los cubiertos y probo un poco de aquel espagueti. Sin duda tenía una buena sazón. Para ser algo preparado con simpleza, se notaba que estaba preparado con cariño.

–No te disculpes, tu comida es deliciosa. Una de las mejores que he probado.

Un evidente sonrojo se hizo presente en las mejillas del pelinegro, no podía evitarlo ante ese tipo de comentarios que lograban hacerle sentir tan orgulloso y avergonzado al mismo tiempo. Killer se dedicaba a observar la escena con una sonrisa, sabía que Kidd sacaría a relucir los modales que muy pocas veces utilizaba.

Pasaron el resto de la cena y parte de la noche recordando momentos graciosos de cuando niños, hablando de cómo se conocieron en aquel árbol hueco, poniéndose al corriente sobre todo el tiempo que estuvieron lejos, escuchando los planes para el futuro y dando a conocer la tierna forma en que Penguin y Killer se conocieron, las citas que tuvieron, etc. Durante eso último, Kidd se dedicó a prestar atención a la historia que ambos contaban. Todo eso con cierto aire melancólico, pues anhelaba el momento en que el pudiera hacer eso mismo con su pareja.

Se retiraron a dormir justo cuando el reloj marcaba la una de la mañana. La pareja tenía preparada con anterioridad una habitación para el pelirrojo. En cuanto entro, dejo sus maletas en un rincón y se acostó en la cama, ahora solo quería dormir y no despertar hasta ya entrada la tarde. Por fin el cansancio del vuelo tenia repercusiones en su cuerpo, basto con unos pocos minutos para que cayera rendido ante el sueño.

Un grito y el sonido de algunas cosas rompiéndose contra el piso terminaron por despertarlo. Sea lo que fuera lo que estuvieran haciendo, esperaba que se callaran pronto, quería volver a dormir y seguir descansando tan plácidamente. Sin embargo, sus planes se vieron totalmente frustrados al escuchar nuevamente el sonido de un plato al romperse, cansado de eso, se levantó un poco mareado por haber recientemente despertado, abrió la puerta de la habitación y cruzo el pasillo hasta el origen de tan molesto sonido.

Definitivamente no esperaba encontrarse a un chico pelinegro con un sombrero de paja y una cicatriz bajo su ojo izquierdo junto a su hermano, el cual estaba tratando de apagar el fuego en la cocina a la vez que sostenían varios platos que caían de la alacena.

–¿Se puede saber qué demonios están haciendo? – dijo el pelirrojo, llamando la atención de ambos pelinegros que al verlo trataron de ocultar el desastre que habían causado.

–Estábamos haciendo la comida – murmuro el chico del sombrero de paja.

Suspiro tratando de calmarse. Conocía a esos dos desde hace bastante tiempo y si algo le había enseñado el tiempo, era que no se podía hacer entrar en razón a ninguno de ellos.

–¿Algo que digas a tu favor, Portgas? – se recargo contra la pared más cercana esperando una respuesta.

El mayor de entre los pelinegros mostró esa típica sonrisa de diablillo tan característica en él.

–Vamos Kidd, no me trates como niño, solo soy menor por un año. Además lo que Luffy dice es cierto. Tratábamos de hacer la comida, pero hubo un pequeño problema, el sartén se cayó, incendio unos cuantos papeles y de alguna forma la alacena se estropeo – explico Ace aun conservando esa sonrisa.

–Bien, ignorare todo el desastre que causaron y volveré a dormir – se dio la vuelta para regresar a la cama.

–No puedes irte Kiddy. Killer me pidió que te despertáramos mientras ellos iban a comprar las ultimas cosas para la fiesta – se paralizo en su lugar al escuchar aquel odioso apodo por el que mugiwara le llamaba.

Justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de la hora, era bastante tarde. Había dormido mucho más de lo que esperaba y comenzaba a hacerse tarde para la fiesta.

–Entonces, comenzare a prepararme. No quemen otra cosa o Killer nos matará.

Dejo a esos dos problemas andantes vagar por ahí y fue directamente al baño para darse una merecida ducha. Una vez termino, se colocó un nuevo cambio de ropa. El cual consistía en una camisa blanca abotonada, un simple pantalón de mezclilla, sus botas militares y una chaqueta de cuero negro. Se sentía mejor vistiéndose de esa forma. Cuando salía de viaje solo utilizaba trajes formales, pues solo viajaba por negocios, ahora podía vestirse como el chico joven que aún era.

Salió a la sala, donde se topó con los pelinegros, incluso le sorprendió al encontrarlos tan tranquilos viendo la tv.

–Mugiwara, Portgas, me adelantare al lugar. Nos vemos allí.

–Está bien, nosotros debemos salir por una cosa antes de aparecer por ahí – respondió Ace antes de que el pelirrojo saliera del departamento rumbo a la casa de Law.

Cerro la puerta del departamento, bajo por las escaleras y tomo un taxi en la entrada del edificio. La noche comenzaba a caer sobre la ciudad, dejando el ambiente teñido con los últimos rayos del sol. Ese tipo de vista le animaba para seguir con su plan, como si en realidad existieran cosas buenas en el mundo.

El viaje hasta la casa de Trafalgar resulto ser más tranquilo de lo esperado, el tráfico era casi inexistente y el silencio que el conductor ofrecía le daba tiempo para pensar en sus cosas y evitaba una incómoda charla. Rápidamente llegaron a una gran casa con amplio jardín delantero. Se escuchaba salir la música del lugar, además de haber numerosas personas entrando y saliendo del lugar. Eso le sorprendió un poco. ¿Desde cuándo Law se hizo tan popular? Recordaba que el pelinegro siempre fue un chico callado que socializaba poco, normalmente se la pasaba solo y por esa misma razón tenía un aura de misterio que tanto le cautivaba.

Pago al taxista, bajo del auto y comenzó a cruzar el jardín, esquivando a borrachos, personas que lo conocían y chicas que intentaban ligarle.

Pudo respirar con tranquilidad una vez que se encontró dentro del lugar, en el cual curiosamente, no había tantas personas como fuera. Ahora solo debía buscar a esa persona que tanto amaba.

Entre la multitud de personas, miro de reojo a cierto peliverde acompañado del chico de la ceja rizada. Los conocía por las clases que compartieron juntos, pero jamás hablo con alguno de ellos. Recordaba que antes se odiaban a muerte, aunque justo en ese momento estaban demasiado juntos, tanto que se estaban besando…

Giro su rostro a otro lado, necesitaba concentrarse en su objetivo. Dio unas cuantas vueltas más al lugar y de repente lo vio, no se lo podía creer, al fin podía mirarlo de nuevo. Una gran felicidad amenazaba con inundar su cuerpo, solo necesitaba acercarse a él y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Se acercó con lentitud a Law, para su suerte se encontraba solo en la barra de bebidas, esa suerte comenzaba a darle mala espina, nunca le salían las cosas tan bien. Mientras caminaba rumbo al pelinegro, noto a Killer en uno de los sillones dándole una señal de apoyo, eso le ayudo a calmar un poco más sus nervios.

–Buena fiesta Trafalgar – murmuro una vez a lado del pelinegro, tomo una copa de sake para disimular un poco.

–Eustass-ya, me dijeron que estabas en la ciudad – el moreno le sonrió de lado, causando que su corazón diera un vuelco.

–Sí, estuve haciendo unos cuantos negocios en la ciudad y recordé tu cumpleaños – mintió a la vez que le daba un ligero sorbo al contenido de su copa.

Simplemente no podía dejar de mirar aquellos ojos grises que reflejaban tanta tristeza o esa piel acanelada, la cual aclamaba ser tocada, sin contar esa sonrisa de cabrón que le caracterizaba. Había tantas cosas en ese hombre que amaba.

–Me alegra el que te haya llegado la invitación – bromeo el otro, pues no esperaba el recibir al pelirrojo en su fiesta, era una agradable sorpresa.

Era el momento decisivo, necesitaba estar a solas con él para demostrarle las verdaderas razones de su presencia.

–Trafalgar, quisiera contarte algo de suma importancia, pero para ello necesito un lugar más privado – dijo todo eso lo más serio que pudo, al menos así podría convencerlo.

En un primer momento Law parecía bastante confundido por la repentina seriedad en sus palabras, conocía a Kidd desde hace mucho y jamás se hubiera imaginado en esa situación.

–Bien, vayamos a mi habitación.

Esas palabras casi le hacen sonreír, pero resistió el impulso de hacerlo, aún no podía cantar victoria. Al fin podría quitarse esa gran carga de su espalda, pronto se sentiría libre de todo aquello.

Siguió muy de cerca al moreno. Si recordaba bien, su habitación se encontraba en la segunda planta, la tercera puerta a la izquierda, eso le hizo rememorar las aventuras que vivieron en esa casa, con mugiwara y Portgas causando desastre a Law, esos eran buenos tiempos.

Subieron con tranquilidad las escaleras. Parecía que si el pelinegro estuviera nervioso, ya que miraba constantemente hacia los lados, tal vez solo para comprobar que nadie los seguía. En menos tiempo del que esperaba estaban frente a la puerta, todavía conservaba esos viejos carteles de "No pasar". Siempre se preguntó porque los tenía si Law vivía solo en esa gran casa con ese montón de habitaciones sobrantes. Viniendo de padres ricos, no le sorprendía el que tuviera una casa así.

Law abrió la puerta y le invito a pasar. Cuando estuvieron dentro el anfitrión cerró la puerta para girarse hacia el pelirrojo.

–¿Y bien? ¿Qué pensabas decirme?

Estaba tan distraído admirando lo ordenado que estaba el lugar que dio un pequeño salto al escuchar la pregunta del otro.

–Cierto, será mejor que tomes asiento, esto será algo largo – suspiro un poco mientras señalaba la cama.

Una vez más, Law pareció confundirse ante aquello, era bastante raro ver a Eustass así de nervioso, algo tramaba, sin embargo, por primera vez obedeció pues la curiosidad comenzaba a picarle un punto importante.

–Veras Trafalgar, esto es algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho, pero jamás he encontrado las palabras para decírtelo. – hizo una pausa al sentir esa profunda mirada, eso conseguía ponerlo más nervioso – Desde que nos conocimos he tenido una relación contigo mucho más fuerte que con cualquier otro compañero. A lo que me refiero es que siempre me hace feliz estar cerca de ti y yo te… – ¡demonios! No podía seguir son eso, esa mirada parecía atravesar su alma – Tks, esto es tan difícil – paso su mano sobre su cabello en una clara señal de frustración.

Ante una situación desesperada, se toman decisiones desesperadas. Con un movimiento algo brusco, tomo la camiseta del otro hasta levantarlo de la cama y atrapar sus labios en un apasionado beso. Siempre deseo probar esos lujuriosos labios. Podía morir en paz ahora que disfrutaba de ellos. No creyó que le correspondiera, pero grande fue su sorpresa al sentir los labios contrarios moverse contra los suyos.

Sin duda todo era hermoso, cometió el error de creer que podría ser feliz sin ese hombre. Pero obviamente la vida le tenía otras cosas reservadas.

Se separaron de ese beso al escuchar algo romperse contra el suelo, seguido de un pequeño llanto. Mugiwara estaba frente a ellos, había entrado de manera silenciosa al cuarto y les descubrió haciendo aquello. En el suelo yacía una pequeña caja adornada con su contenido roto en la alfombra. Lo que más se preguntaba era el pelirrojo era el porqué de las lágrimas del pequeño pelinegro, sus tiernos ojos cafés eran un mar de lágrimas.

–¿¡Por qué te estabas besando con Kidd, Torao!? – su voz temblaba y había bajado la mirada.

–¡Luffy-ya, no es lo que crees, puedo explicarlo! – de repente Law se puso bastante nervioso, se podía notar a la perfección la desesperación en su rostro.

–¡Eres un mentiroso! Jamás debí aceptar salir contigo. ¡Tú no me amas! – el chico de la cicatriz estaba bastante alterado a la vez que trataba de retener el llanto, tarea imposible para el menor.

–No digas esas cosas Luffy-ya, todo es un mal entendido – trato de excusarse y calmarlo, podía cometer cualquier locura en ese estado.

–Ya no importa, ahora sé que para ti no valgo nada – el menor salió corriendo de ahí. Tallaba fuertemente sus ojos para dejar de llorar, no quería sentirse así.

El moreno se giró al pelirrojo, que se había mantenido callado durante todo el mini drama que se había armado entre los pelinegros. Este supo que algo malo pasaría al notar la cabreada forma en que el otro le miraba.

–Espero estés contento Eustass-ya. Arruinaste mi relación con la única persona que me hace feliz y solo por uno de tus pensamientos egoístas. ¿Crees que no me daba cuenta de todas tus invitaciones a salir en la preparatoria? Nunca he querido nada contigo, por esa misma razón te ignore todo el tiempo. Y ahora llegas y arruinas mi vida. Estarías mejor en Alemania, tú no eres más que un estorbo que trae problemas a las personas. No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mi o a Luffy. Oficialmente no te conozco. ¡Te odio! – esas palabras fueron mordaces y crueles para el enamorado pelirrojo. El cual solo sentía las piezas de su corazón chocar unas contra otras rompiéndose aún más.

–Que te jodan Trafalgar – justo como el menor, Kidd salió a paso veloz de la casa, hasta perderse en algún rincón de aquella ciudad.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado por ahí, perdiéndose entre la infinidad de calles de la gran ciudad. Solo sabía que quería largarse a Alemania lo más pronto posible. Todo fue un gran error, jamás debió regresar a ese lugar. Él ya no era parte de la vida de sus antiguos amigos.

Comenzó a caminar a un ritmo más normal. Por el momento lo mejor sería pasear hasta olvidar todo. Pero no podía olvidarlo, las gafas que escondía en su bolsillo era la muestra de una antigua amistad y de su enamoramiento fallido.

Saco del bolsillo esas gafas, para alguien normal solo serían unas gafas cualquiera de ingeniero, pero para él, eran uno de sus tesoros más importantes. El único regalo que recibió de Law por su cumpleaños hace tantos años atrás.

Suspiro de nuevo, últimamente solo suspiraba. El sonido de su celular le saco de sus pensamientos. Atendió la llamada. Se trataba de su fiel amiga Bonney.

–¿Qué tal salió todo? – pregunto la amable pelirosa.

–Horrible – murmuro sin más.

Fijo su vista hacia la carretera, pareciera que los autos pasaban a gran velocidad, pues el viento soplaba contra su cara.

–¿Te rechazo? – su voz sonaba bastante desanimada, ella esperaba que su amigo fuera feliz.

–¡Ja! Hizo más que rechazarme – estaba completamente cansado de fingir felicidad, ahora solo hablaría con esa frialdad que evitaba.

–Ay, Kidd no te sientas mal, ya encontraras a otra persona que te haga feliz y…

Dejo de escuchar sus palabras desde hace un buen rato, algo en la autopista llamo su atención. Un chico de sombrero de paja se agacho para acomodar el hule de sus sandalias mientras un auto a gran velocidad parecía no darse cuenta de su presencia.

–Mocoso tonto… lo siento Bonney, debo colgar – escucho algunas quejas por parte de la pelirosa, pero no le importo, prácticamente arrojo el aparato a un lugar mientras corría lo más rápido que podía, debía evitar eso a toda costa.

–¡Mugiwara muévete! – grito lo más alto que pudo a la vez que lo empujaba, ocupando su lugar en aquel desastroso evento.

Al menos no dolió o eso creyó él. El golpe del vehículo lo mando a volar unos cuantos metros más allá mientras, la sangre comenzaba a salpicar la acera y una abolladura se observaba en la defensa del auto.

Solo era consciente de lo poco que podía mover su cuerpo, también de la sangre que le impedía respirar con normalidad, sin contar las veces que escupió sangre.

–¡Kidd! ¡Por favor no te mueras! – Luffy se encontraba al lado del agonizante pelirrojo con nuevas lágrimas en sus ojos – ¡Todo es mi culpa! ¡Lo siento tanto! – no podía parar de llorar y ese sentimiento de culpa le enloquecía, eran demasiados sentimientos dolorosos en un día.

Con algo de dificultad movió su mano para sostener la contraria, apretándola débilmente.

–No es tu culpa, son cosas que pasan – hablo con calma y cierta opresión en el pecho.

–Kidd, no hables, guarda tus energías, los paramédicos ya están en camino – su amigo le preocupaba y esas palabras le hacían sentir mal.

–No pienso callarme hasta que termine todo lo que debo decirte. – hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento – Primero que nada, disculpa a Law, yo lo bese, él no tiene la culpa de nada y dale esto. – con lentitud saco las gafas de ingeniero, algo rotas por el choque – Dile que es el mejor regalo que me han dado – sonrió sintiendo que escurría algo caliente de su cuerpo.

–Está bien, prometo que haré todo eso, pero no te vayas Kidd. Por favor quédate conmigo – asentía con la cabeza, sosteniendo con fuerza la mano del pelirrojo.

–Ya es hora de que descanse, Luffy… – cerro sus ojos, esperando tener el merecido descanso que siempre pidió. Haría lo que fuera para mantenerse un rato más, pero tampoco se esforzaría tanto en hacerlo.

Lo último que escucho fue la conmoción de algunas personas seguido de una lejana sirena de ambulancia…

FIN


End file.
